Potter Pan
by Pislib Nott
Summary: El ministro ha descubierto el secreto de Harry Potter y no duda en utilizarlo para hacerlo participar en la obra y darle la tarea de reunir a los demás integrantes, ¿Cómo lo hará? Harry sabe el secreto de Ron, Ron el de Hermione, Hermione el de Ginny, Ginny el de Pansy, Pansy el de Blaise… Pero, ¿quién sabe el secreto de Draco Malfoy?. Slash: Draco/Harry
1. Capitulo Uno: Chantajes

**Potter Pan **

**Desafío de Bellatrix_2009**

**Historia escrita: 4 de mayo del 2012 al 22 de junio del 2012**

**Categoría: **Libros, Harry Potter.

**Clasificación**: Todos los publicos.

**Género:** Romántico, Humor.

**Personajes: **Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy.

**Advertencias:** Universo Alterno, Lemon.

**Estatus del Fanfic:** Finalizado.

**Disclamer:** Los personajes le pertenecen a JK Rowling, salvo aquellos que no son mencionados en los libros. Tampoco me pertenecen Peter Pan ni la Cenicienta.

**Resumen:**

_"Peter Pan"_

_Es la obra a producir de Sophia, hija del ministro de magia. Ella sabe el secreto de su padre y logra convencerlo de llevar a cabo dicha obra._

_El ministro ha descubierto el secreto de Harry Potter y no duda en utilizarlo para hacerlo participar en la obra y darle la tarea de reunir a los demás integrantes, ¿Cómo lo hará?_

_Harry sabe el secreto de Ron, Ron el de Hermione, Hermione el de Ginny, Ginny el de Pansy, Pansy el de Blaise…_

_Pero, ¿quién sabe el secreto de Draco Malfoy?_

**POR:**

**PISLIB n_n**

* * *

**(*) 1/6**

**POTTER PAN**

**Capitulo Uno:**

**Chantajes.**

Una gota resbaló por su mejilla, la lucha por ganar aquella silenciosa pelea de miradas ya casi culminaba. Sin embargo, el ministro de magia, Kingsley, no se daría por vencido tan fácilmente.

-Estoy esperando, _papi_ – la última palabra fue la que anunció el triunfo.

-De acuerdo – sentenció su derrota.

La joven que tenía frente a él dio pequeños saltitos de su lugar jubilosa por la gran victoria ante el ministro de magia, después de todo ser la hija de esa gran importante figura tenía sus ventajas.

-Patrocinaré tu obra, le daré la publicidad, te daré el apoyo que quieras, pero...

-Sin '_peros'_ padre – recriminó la joven.

-Lo que me pides es imposible – confesó - Cómo demonios quieres que convenza a toda esta gente a que participe en algo tan… tan… - no encontraba la palabra exacta - ¡Absurdo! – se dio por vencido.

-Entonces date prisa, padre – advirtió la joven – si esta obra no la presento en tres semanas será mi ruina.

-Sophia, por favor – suplicó – te puedo conseguir a unos excelentes magos actores o incluso muggles que…

-¡No! – gritó levantando la voz – No quiero a otra gente ¡quiero a estas personas! – le mostró una carpeta en donde venían anotados los nombres de las personas que quería.

-Sé sensata, hija – el ministro sabía que era inútil, cuando algo se le metía a la cabeza no había poder humano que la hiciera olvidar tan fácilmente una idea.

-Di mi palabra que esta obra seria única y la forma para serlo es que me consigas a estas personas.

-No creo que quieran, seré muy el ministro de magia, pero esto ya sobrepasa los límites, Sophia. Las personas que me pides son figuras importantes – dejó salir exasperado. Era un hecho que iría a por ellos, pero no sabía el cómo convencerlos - ¡El jefe del departamento de seguridad mágica!, ¡El director de san Mungo!, ¡El mejor fabricante de pociones!, ¡La mejor jugadora de quidditch! – Mencionaba los cargos de los elegidos - ¡Por Merlín, Sophia!

-¿Son adorables, cierto? – sonrió con picardía.

-No, lo siento – volvió a insistir – no puedo hacerlo.

Sophia se levantó bruscamente de su lugar se acercó peligrosamente a su padre.

-De acuerdo, padre – le miró impasible. Kingsley tragó saliva – entonces prepárate para que tu mayor secreto no tan guardado… se _revele_ – en los ojos maliciosos de Sophia se mostraba claramente que en efecto, sabía su "gran secreto" - ¿Qué crees que opine la gente a la que gobiernas cuando se entere de eso?

Kingsley tragó saliva trabajosamente por segunda ocasión.

_"¡Por Merlín! Entonces, ¡Sophia lo sabe! Sabe que cada viernes después de las reuniones con los otros funcionarios me voy al 'Ladies Night', ese bar muggle donde salen chicas a hacer bailes eróticos"._

El ministro sudaba frio. No podía permitir que su hija revelara semejante información. Él no podría verse envuelto en un escándalo de semejante magnitud, incluso hasta ya podía leer los titulares escritos por Rita Skeeter.

_"El ministro de magia es un pervertido, todas las noches se escapa al mundo muggle a un bar de muggles desnudistas a descargar todas sus frustraciones, ahora ya saben dónde encontrarlo en sus días libres o cuando no asista a los eventos importantes…"_

No, por supuesto que no permitiría que se supiera "eso" de él.

-Lo haré – declaró al fin.

_"Y que Merlín me ayude"_

-¡Gracias, papi! – Kingsley gruñó – Aquí está el guión. Iré a confirmarle la fecha a mis contactos.

Kingsley siguió con la mirada a su hija mientras que ésta salía de su oficina alegremente.

-Chantajeado por mi propia hija – dejó salir una vez estando solo en su oficina.

Quería ser más larga la espera, de hacerse el loco y dejarlo correr, pero luego recordaba que su más "profundo" secreto ya no era tan secreto y tarde o temprano su hija (¡Por Merlín, su propia hija!) se lo revelaría a toda la comunidad mágica.

Meditó por otro buen rato mientras repasaba la lista de los nombres que Sophia le había dado, algunos de ellos serían fáciles de persuadir, pero había otros que no, pero lo haría, buscaría la forma de convencerlos, su integridad física y moral dependía de ello.

Llamó a su secretaria para que fuera a buscar a aquella persona que encabezaba la lista de nombres. También era la única a la cual ya se le había asignado personaje.

Kingsley miraba atentamente al chico que tenía frente a él.

-¿Que quiere que haga qué? – la voz del jefe de seguridad mágica, resonó en la oficina del ministro de magia.

-Lo que has escuchado, Harry – dejó salir un suspiro de resignación el mayor – Escucha, es para una buena causa, se recaudarán fondos con las entradas y…

-No me mientas, Kingsley – le envió una mirada ceñuda el ojiverde.

El ministro de magia suspiró larga y tendidamente.

-De acuerdo, mi hija Sophia está en nuevo proyecto y me pidió que le reuniera el elenco – le confesó.

-Hay magos que trabajan para eso – aclaró rápidamente el chico de anteojos para convencerlo – además, estoy ocupado, la próxima semana vendrán los nuevos reclutas y yo…

-Eso lo puede hacer el jefe de aurores, tú que ahora eres jefe de esa división, dispones de más tiempo – le contradijo el mayor – no hay excusas, Potter.

-Pero… ¿Peter Pan?, ¿yo usando medias? Creí que los magos no usaban estas cosas – se quejó y se seguiría quejando hasta quedarse libre de todo cargo – No, no puedo Kingsley, lo siento.

-Harry no me hagas recurrir al chantaje – le advirtió el ministro.

_"Después de todo, así a mi me convencieron"_ – pensó acongojado el mayor.

-¡No puede hacer eso!

-Si puedo y lo sabes – le reprochó – aunque no quiero hacerlo, pero si no me queda de otra… lo haré, además te conviene.

-No le veo ninguna ganancia – musitó Harry – No soy buen actor y menos si muchas personas me estarán viendo con medias puestas y…

-Ya deja de quejarte, Harry – le cortó el mayor – este es el guión – le alcanzó muchos pergaminos. El héroe del mundo mágico, resignado, lo tomó en manos.

Le echó un vistazo al guión, la obra no pintaba tan mal, aunque "las chicas" no eran su preferencia, esperaba que al menos a la que le tocara el papel de "Wendy" fuera paciente con él. Aunque aún no le agradaba la idea de participar en eso.

-Pero…

-Sé tú secreto – atajó Kingsley, odiaba haber recurrido al chantaje, pero aún tenía que chantajear… emh, _convencer_ a muchas personas para la obra.

-¿Qué?

-Lo sé todo.

Harry entornó los ojos, estaba horrorizado.

-¿Cómo puedes saber que espiaba a Draco en las duchas después del entrenamiento o algún partido de quidditch, si no ibas a Hogwarts?

El ministro parpadeó confuso.

-No lo sabías… - dejó salir con un hilo de voz – Pero ya lo sabes – musitó Harry.

El ministro le sonrió de oreja a oreja.

-Nadie debe de saberlo – le amenazó de inmediato.

-Si participas en la obra, nadie lo sabrá.

-De acuerdo – derrotado, Harry aceptó.

-Tienes que ayudarme a convencer a los demás – le pidió el mayor rápidamente – tú los conoces mejor que yo.

El ex Gryffindor sonrió con suficiencia, al menos no sería el único en hacer el ridículo.

-Esta es la lista – casi, casi, Harry se la arrebató. Le echó un vistazo.

-Es una broma, ¿cierto?

-No.

-Hay Slytherin en esta lista – le recalcó.

-Y Hufflepuff y Gryffindor.

-Yo me encargo de los tejones, tú de los demás – aclaró el ministro.

-¿Cómo demonios voy a convencerlos?

-Debes de saber un secreto sucio de alguno de ellos – inquirió el ministro. Harry se dio cuenta que él no había sido el único en ser chantajeado.

-No de todos – murmuró apesadumbrado.

-Date prisa, entonces – apremió el mayor – tienes semana y media para convencerlos.

-¡¿Qué?!

-Yo tengo que ver el lugar, la propaganda, el vestuario. Como ves, estaré muy ocupado – aclaró rápidamente el mayor, librándose así de toda responsabilidad sobre el elenco que debería de reclutar Harry.

Cinco minutos después un cabizbajo Harry Potter se dirigía hacia la puerta.

-Señor ministro – le llamó el ojiverde en cuanto tuvo la mano en la perilla.

-Sí, Harry.

-¿Cuál era el secreto que sabía de mi?

-Ninguno – le sonrió el mayor.

-Le ha funcionado la estrategia – dejó salir amargamente el moreno – Quizás la utilice.

Más animado, Harry fue en busca de la segunda persona de aquel elenco. Repasó la lista del pergamino y después de pensarlo muy bien, decidió ir por el último nombre. Sería sencillo, ya sabía su secreto.

* * *

**Gracias por leerme**

**Saludos**

**PISLIB n_n**


	2. Capitulo Dos: Gryffindors vs Gryffindors

**2/6**

**Capitulo Dos:**

**Gryffindors vs Gryffindors.**

Neville estaba preocupado, desde dos meses atrás había comenzado a subir de peso y todo se debía a aquellos 'chocolates sorpresas' que su buen amigo Ron había fabricado.

No podía permitirse simplemente 'subir' de peso. Aún recordaba las burlas de sus compañeros en el colegio por su apariencia física, solían ser menos que las que iban dirigidas hacia su torpeza pero igualmente dolían. No, no podía permitirlo. Así que una mañana de dos semanas atrás había comenzado la 'dieta'.

Su supuesta novia, Luna Lovegood, lo supervisaba por pedido de él mismo. Sin embargo, no estaba resultando bastante bien. A tan solo tres días de la rigurosa dieta, Ronald Weasley lo había tentado con sus 'chocolates sorpresas' recién salidos de la fábrica de los Sortilegios Weasley.

Y ahí se encontraba Neville, faltando por millonésima vez a la rigurosa dieta, dándole un mordisco a aquel exquisito chocolate.

-¡Hola, Neville! – la presencia repentina de Harry Potter en su oficina lo hizo sobresaltarse en demasía.

-¡Harry! ¡Por Merlín! ¿No te han enseñado a tocar la puerta antes de entrar? – reclamaba el reconocido herbolario de plantas medicinales mientras escondía el resto del chocolate en el cajón de su escritorio.

-Lo siento, tu asistente me dijo que podía pasar – se disculpó rápidamente el recién llegado.

-Ya no importa – dejó salir el castaño – en la mañana me dijiste que querías hablar conmigo de algo importante, ¿Qué es?

Harry exhaló profundamente, lo que hizo preocupar en demasía a Neville.

-Necesito un favor.

-Dime.

-Tienes que participar en la obra de teatro "Peter Pan".

-¿Cómo dices?

Le costó trabajo explicarle que el ministro de magia lo pedía de favor, mucho más cuando le mencionó que no tenía opción ya que la hija de Kingsley así lo pedía y que no había poder humano para escoger a alguien en su lugar. Era él o él.

-Harry yo no…

-Sé tú secreto – atajó rápidamente el ojiverde.

Neville entrecerró los ojos. No, Harry no _podía_ saber su secreto.

Por otro lado, Harry esperaba que su amigo castaño confesara su secreto más íntimo, tal como lo hizo él en su momento con el ministro, y así utilizarlo en su contra, sin embargo Longbottom no lo hizo.

-¿Me quieres chantajear para hacer el papel?

-Tengo que reunirlos a todos, Neville. No es sencillo. Es sí o sí – confesó Harry.

-¿Y por qué has aceptado? – Neville estaba intrigado, no era propio de su amigo ojiverde hacer algo que no quería.

-Me… _convencieron_.

-Así que en realidad te han chantajeado… y quieres hacer lo mismo conmigo, creí que éramos amigos – expresó dolido.

-¡Y lo somos! – Dejó salir desesperado Harry – Neville, en realidad no tengo ningún secreto tuyo, pero necesito que estés en la obra y aún me faltan convencer a Hermione, Ron, Ginny… ¡Por Merlín a Ginny! Desde que terminamos no me dirige la palabra y encima también tengo que reunir a los Slytherin que…

-¿Slytherin? – preguntó con cierta curiosidad el castaño.

-Sí – resopló resignado Harry, mientras se desplomaba en la silla.

Neville se levantó de su asiento, comenzó a caminar de un lado a otro de su oficina, pensativo.

-¿Quiénes participarán? – el ojiverde le alcanzó la lista.

Neville revisó la lista desinteresadamente o al menos eso quiso aparentar, en realidad sí tenía un gran interés por saber los nombres de aquellos Slytherin que participarían en la obra.

-Pansy Parkinson… Blaise Zabini… – murmuraba mientras leía los nombres de la lista hasta que llegó con el que más le interesaba. Sonrió levemente.

-De acuerdo, participaré.

A Harry le brillaron los ojos de felicidad, se levantó de su asiento para ir abrazar fuertemente a su gran amigo.

-¡Gracias, Neville! – Le dio un beso en la mejilla - ¡Sabía que podía contar contigo!

Longbottom le sonrió y un poco incómodo logró zafarse de los agarres de su amigo ojiverde.

-¿Cuándo es la obra?

-No estoy muy seguro, pero Kingsley me dio semana y media para reunirlos a todos.

-¿Soy el primero?

-Sí – confesó abrumado el ojiverde.

-Creí que ya habías hablado con Hermione y Ron.

-No. Es un poco complicado ¿sabes? – Confesó Harry – Sé el secreto de Ron, pero no podría siquiera usarlo en su contra, no es de amigos.

Neville enarcó una ceja, no estaba muy seguro de lo que confesaba Harry cuando minutos atrás, si supiera alguno, hubiera usado su secreto en su contra. Sin embargo, no le dijo nada, le convenía estar en la obra si quería ver nuevamente a ese Slytherin que le interesaba y haciendo enojar a Harry definitivamente no ayudaría mucho en su reciente plan.

-De amigos tan cercanos quizás no – inquirió Neville, sonriendo – Harry… te ayudaré a reunir a los chicos.

El ojiverde más feliz no podía estar.

Mientras caminaban por Hogsmeade, Harry no pudo evitar preguntarse qué hacían por aquella zona, ya que normalmente ésta era habitada por la comisión de brujas de la tercera edad. Dudaba mucho que Neville hiciera tratos con otros herbolarios, considerando que los pocos que había por ahí eran ancianos.

-Neville… ¿Qué hacemos aquí, exactamente?

El aludido enarcó una ceja.

-Exactamente… ¿Qué secreto conoces de Ron? – por alguna extraña razón, Neville tenía la ligera sospecha que Harry no sabía el secreto que les ayudaría con sus objetivos.

-Emh… bueno – el ojiverde no estaba muy seguro de querer emplear el secreto de su amigo. Neville gruñó y al final Harry se rindió – cuando estábamos en Hogwarts, Ron le escribía cartas anónimas a madame Rosmerta firmadas como "Tu admirador secreto".

Neville entornó los ojos, después quiso reírse a carcajada abierta pero decidió no hacerlo.

-Antes de venir acá me dijiste que tu sabías un secreto de él, supongo que no es el mismo que yo sé – gruñó el ex Gryffindor al ver la genuina sorpresa de su amigo.

-El secreto que tú sabes es más bochornoso del que yo sé – confesó Neville.

-Y... ¿Cuál es? – Neville señaló el pub que tenían frente a ellos.

-¿"_Coffee Magic"_? – Harry no entendía nada.

-Entra y lo sabrás – Neville sonreía de lado.

Entraron.

Harry se quedó con la boca abierta al ver a su amigo Ronald Weasley sentado en la mesa de la esquina, estaba en medio de al menos unas cinco brujas ancianas. Dos de ellas le lanzaban miradas coquetas, las otras tres dejaban salir uno que otro piropo disimulado.

-¿Qué hace Ron con esas… señoras? – preguntó desconcertado el ojiverde.

Asumiendo que su mejor amigo era novio de su otra mejor amiga, Hermione Granger, no era normal que su amigo pelirrojo estuviera coqueteando con alguien más y menos considerando que a las que les coqueteaba eran brujas ancianas.

-Su versión, son socias de algunas sucursales de Sortilegios Weasley – respondió Neville sin despegar la mirada del pelirrojo – Mi versión, creo que a Ron le siguen gustando las mujeres grandes – el castaño sonrió de lado recordando el secreto recién revelado por parte de Harry – Eso o solo busca sacar el mejor provecho a todo esto, si entiendes ¿cierto? – el moreno hizo un gesto con la mano haciendo referencia a dinero.

-Vamos por él, el tiempo corre – apremió el ojiverde aún sorprendido.

Se acercaron hasta donde estaba el pelirrojo. El chico que vivió carraspeó llamando la atención de su amigo ojiazul.

-¡Harry! ¡Neville! – El chico Weasley se puso de pie rápidamente - ¿Qué… qué hacen aquí? – los miraba de hito en hito.

-Hablar contigo… y a solas si es posible – aclaró Harry, echándole un vistazo a las "socias" de su amigo.

Después de que Ron se despidiera rápidamente de sus "socias", los tres chicos se dirigieron hacia el departamento del pelirrojo, en donde Neville y Harry hicieron su mejor esfuerzo para explicarle al pelirrojo lo que ocupaban de él.

-¿Una obra? – Dejó salir Ron mientras meditaba en las probabilidades de ésta – Será divertido participar… sobre todo cuando saben mi pequeño secreto.

-Estará a salvo – dejó salir solemnemente Harry – Siempre y cuando participes.

-¡Caray! – Expresó el pelirrojo – si no queda de otra…

-Neville y yo pasamos por lo mismo – dejó salir el ojiverde en modo de apoyo moral.

-¿En serio? – preguntó esperanzado el ojiazul. Neville asintió rápidamente - ¿Cómo se enteró el ministro que te gusta Theodore Nott?

-¡Ron! – Neville estaba rojo como tomate.

-¿En serio? – Harry abrió los ojos como platos – Ahora entiendo el porqué quieres participar en la obra y… - el ojiverde dejó de hablar, ya bastante bochorno tenía su amigo para que él la aumentara.

-¿Qué personaje seré? – Ron, al parecer, era el único que estaba muy emocionado por participar en la obra.

-No lo sé, solo tengo que reunirlos a todos – confesó Harry. La verdad era que no había pensado en eso. Aunque el ministro le había dejado en claro que él sería el personaje principal.

-Espero ser 'Peter Pan' – el pelirrojo sonrió ampliamente – A mis… socias les encantará verme en medias.

-Primero hay que reunirlos a todos, después ya nos preocuparemos por los personajes que interpretaremos – opinó Neville aún sonrojado.

-¿Quiénes faltan? – el castaño le extendió la lista de los nombres al pelirrojo. El chico le dio un vistazo y sonrió de lado – Opino que vayamos por ella – con su dedo índice mostraba el nombre de su novia – Sé su más perverso secreto.

Sonrió con malicia.

Harry se estaba preocupando, si esa obra sería montada a base de secretos él no dudaría mucho. De milagro no le había dado un ataque al ver a su mejor amigo siendo coqueteado por brujas ancianas y él responder a los piropos. Y ni qué decir del secreto de otro de sus amigos, ¡Por Merlín! Su amigo Neville enamorado de un Slytherin… y ¿no se supone que Luna era su novia?

Harry ya no estaba tan seguro de seguir adelante y de descubrir los secretos de Hermione o Ginny, su ex novia, aunque internamente tenía una morbosa curiosidad de saber el gran secreto de Draco Malfoy.

* * *

**Gracias a todos por leer y por sus lindos comentarios *0***

**Besos**

**PISLIB n_n**


	3. Capitulo Tres: Gryffindor vs Slytherin

**3/6**

**Capitulo Tres: **

**Gryffindor vs Slytherin**

A primera hora, Neville, Ron y Harry, se encontraban en la oficina de la jefa del departamento de Regulación y Control de Criaturas Mágicas del ministerio.

-Hola, cariño – Ron le pestañó a la chica con cierto descaro. A Harry no le pareció que fuera buena idea ya que la chica comenzó a sospechar.

-¿Qué ocurre? – Quiso saber Hermione Granger - ¿Por qué viene a visitarme el jefe de Seguridad Mágica en compañía del reconocido herbolario de plantas medicinales y el gran distinguido empresario de los Sortilegios Weasley a estas horas de la mañana?

-Nos ofendes, Hermione – dejó salir Harry con voz dolida.

-Además ese gran distinguido empresario de los Sortilegios Weasley, es tu novio – el pelirrojo le guiñó un ojo.

-¿Qué es lo que quieren? – espetó Hermione cruzándose de brazos. Neville se puso nervioso.

Harry a estas alturas estaba convencido que con rodeos no iban a llegar muy lejos, decidió soltar todo.

-"Peter Pan". Tienes que participar en ella.

Hermione frunció el ceño, Neville y Ron se apresuraron a explicarle el porqué la obra y porqué tenía que salir.

-No lo sé – se mordió el labio inferior la chica.

-Todos nosotros estamos dentro – confesó Harry – Y todavía faltan más gente que convencer, así que no lo hagas más difícil, Hermione.

-Sí, no lo hagas más difícil – coincidió el pelirrojo en un tono amenazador. Hermione enarcó una ceja – Podemos usar algo en tu contra, por ejemplo.

-¿Y tú eres mi novio? – dejó salir irónica la chica.

-Hermione…

-De acuerdo – Harry parpadeó un par de veces no estaba muy seguro de haber escuchado muy bien a su amiga.

Por otro lado, Hermione preferiría mil veces cooperar en los planes más absurdos de sus amigos a que se enteraran de su gran secreto, ya era suficiente con que Ron, su novio, supiera que ella, la jefa del departamento de Regulación y Control de Criaturas Mágicas y no solo eso, sino que también la fundadora del P.E.D.D.O, tuviera en su departamento a un elfo doméstico como esclavo, aunque ella se justificaba que solo era un 'experimento'. Era mejor que Ron no estuviera ventilando eso.

Además, no se pedía imaginar que en una de esas, sus amigos se enteraran que ella hubiera usado sus… 'encantos femeninos' hacia el ministro para poder llegar hasta ser la jefa de ese departamento. No, sus amigos no tenían que enterarse y menos el propio ministro, el cual por cierto patrocinaría esa obra.

-¿Quién más está en la lista? – quiso saber la chica.

-Algunos Slytherin y nos falta Ginny – respondió Harry – Suerte que Luna se ofreció voluntariamente.

-Dudo que Ginny quiera participar en la obra. Ella sigue enfadada contigo Harry – explicó la castaña – Ya sabes, por cómo terminaron las cosas entre ustedes.

-Ni me lo recuerdes – murmuró Harry rememorando su bochornoso desenlace de su relación con la chica pelirroja.

-Algo tenemos que hacer – presionó Neville.

-Yo hablaré con ella – se apresuró Hermione.

-¿Cuál es?

-¿Cuál es, qué? – la chica frunció el ceño.

-El secreto de Ginny – inquirió Ron. Hermione lo fulminó con la mirada.

-¡Eso no es tu incumbencia, Ron! – Dejó salir molesta la chica – Es mejor que se vayan, yo les avisaré cuando Ginny haya aceptado.

-Entonces, ¿la chantajearás? – Ron movió las cejas de arriba-abajo.

Hermione sin decir palabra les mostró la salida. Los tres chicos salieron rápidamente antes de que la chica se arrepintiera de ayudarles con Ginny.

-¿Creen que logre convencer a Ginny? – preguntó Harry esperanzado, una vez estando fuera de la oficina de Hermione.

-Depende – dejó salir pensativo Ron.

-¿De qué? – quiso saber Neville, que hablaba por primera vez desde hacía un rato.

-De la gravedad del secreto – en el pelirrojo había cierta malicia en su sonrisa.

-¿Saben? Es bueno no tener tantos secretos – confesó con cierta amargura el ojiverde.

-Es muy tarde para decirlo, ¿no crees? – le reprochó Neville.

-Por cierto…

-No lo digas Harry – lo detuvo Neville – Luna y yo no somos novios, es un rumor que se ha esparcido y que es difícil de contradecirlo. A mí no me molesta y a ella tampoco. Y en cuanto a… Nott, prefiero no hablar del asunto – a esas alturas, el castaño tenía las mejillas sonrojadas.

Dos días más tarde, Hermione y Ginny se dirigían hacia una lujosa mansión. La castaña había logrado convencer a la pelirroja a que participara en la obra y ahora se dirigían hacia la siguiente víctima… emh… objetivo.

-Me vengaré – murmuró Ginny en cuanto estuvieron frente a la puerta.

-No tenía opción, Ginny – Se disculpó Hermione – Tu hermano conoce mis secretos y no podía permitir que se enterara de otro más.

-Te advertí que ser la novia de mi hermano no era buena idea – le recordó – De todas formas cuando hablaba de venganza no me refería hacia a ti (aunque te lo mereces por hacerme semejante barbaridad).

-Ahh, ¿no?

-No – la chica Weasley sonrió con malicia al leer el letrerito que se encontraba a un lado de la puerta: 'mansión Parkinson'.

-Sabes que tu secreto sigue estando a salvo conmigo – Apresuró a decir Hermione al ver la sonrisa macabra de la pelirroja.

-Hasta que no haya otra obra – gruñó Ginny – Como sea… es mejor que nadie se entere que uso popo de hipogrifo para mantener un cutis suave y terso aún cuando estamos en pleno invierno.

Hermione abrió la boca, pero enseguida la cerró, era mejor no hacer enojar a la chica que tenía frente a ella.

La puerta se abrió rápidamente dejando ver a un elfo doméstico, el cual les indicó a que esperaran a su ama en la sala.

-¿Cómo es que tu sabes el secreto de Pansy Parkinson? – quiso saber Hermione.

-Tenemos 'amigos' en común – la pelirroja se encogió de hombros. La castaña frunció el ceño.

-¿A qué debo el desafortunado honor de su visita? – Pansy Parkinson hizo acto de su presencia.

Ginny se levantó y se dirigió hacia la chica le extendió una copia del libreto y luego le dijo:

-Participarás en la obra 'Peter Pan'.

La recién llegada comenzó a reírse estruendosamente.

-¿Te falta un tornillo, Weasley? Jamás participaría en algo tan… ridículo.

-¿Qué ocurre? La chica más sexy del mundo, según la nueva edición de _'Corazón de Bruja',_ tiene miedo de participar.

-¿Miedo? Para nada. Yo solo me limito a participar en eventos importantes no en estupideces.

-Esto es importante – Hermione se unió a la conversación – La hija del ministro la dirige y el propio Kingsley la apoya.

Pansy entrecerró los ojos, por una extraña razón no se fiaba de ninguna de las dos.

-¿Por qué han venido ustedes a decírmelo y no el propio ministro? Soy una figura importante, saben. No acepto invitaciones de nadie.

-Oh, te equivocas. Esto no es una invitación – la sonrisa de la pelirroja la hizo estremecer – Es una orden.

-El ser la, según, 'mejor' jugadora de quidditch y la ex del chico que vivió no te da la suficiente autoridad para darme órdenes.

-¿Aún si ella sabe tu secreto? – opinó Hermione, Pansy Parkinson frunció el ceño.

La chica pelirroja seguía mirándola con una sonrisa ladina, la ex Slytherin se dio cuenta que la chica Weasley podría revelar aquel secreto que supuestamente le guardaría hasta la tumba.

-No es necesario llegar a eso – Replicó de inmediato – Estoy considerando en participar, me haría muy buena publicidad al salir en estos '_eventos de caridad_' – la chica hojeó el libreto – Por supuesto que seré esta chica… "¡Wendy!".

Ginny abrió la boca para replicar pero Hermione la detuvo, la pelirroja comprendió de inmediato. Ya contaban con la participación de la ex Slytherin, no era necesario sacarla en ese momento del 'pequeño malentendido'. Más tarde la hija del ministro decidiría si Pansy le haría de 'Wendy' o no.

-¡Perfecto! – Declaró Hermione – Solo queda una cosa.

-¿Qué cosa? – preguntó bruscamente Pansy.

-Tu novio, Blaise Zabini, él también tiene que salir en la obra.

La chica dejó salir una sonrisa sarcástica.

-Será imposible convencerlo.

-Entonces, tienes que hacer tu mejor esfuerzo – aconsejó Ginny.

-¿Yo? – Pansy parpadeó confundida.

-Tú eres la novia, tú sabes sus secretos.

Ginny y Hermione salieron de la mansión Parkinson con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

-El amigo mutuo que tienes con Parkinson es el representante del equipo de quidditch en el que juegas, ¿cierto? – inquirió Hermione.

-Sí, ellos habían sido pareja, hasta que llegué yo – la sonrisa ladina de Ginny le causó escalofríos a Hermione.

-Pansy debería odiarte y no miedo a que reveles su gran secreto.

-Oh, es que precisamente su secreto es la que la mantienen en la cima, Hermione – inquirió la pelirroja – Fue al mundo muggle para hacerse esa cosa de '_cirugía de plástico_' para tener más proporción en… tu sabes.

-¿Cirugía plástica? ¿Pansy? – Hermione estaba algo aturdida por la reciente información.

-Si, quien lo diría, ¿no? Es algo imposible, tanto como si tú tuvieras un elfo doméstico trabajando para ti… pero sin sueldo – la pelirroja comenzó a reírse, Hermione también la acompañó aunque su sonrisa era más por compromiso.

-Sí… _imposible_.

* * *

**Gracias por leerme y por sus lindos comentarios *0***

**Besos**

**PISLIB n_n**


	4. Capitulo Cuatro: Slytherins vs Slytherin

**4/6**

**Capitulo Cuatro:**

**Slytherins vs Slytherins **

Mientras el ministro hablaba con su hija, los diez chicos recién reclutados se miraban entre ellos. Susan y Hannah cuchicheaban entre ellas mientras observaban a Pansy y Blaise besarse como si no hubiera un mañana. Neville conversaba con Harry, mientras que Ron trataba de averiguar qué secreto sabía Hermione sobre su hermana. Y por último, Luna estaba tan centrada observando con un mucho interés una esquina y asegurándole a Ginny que había en ésta una familia de _Troposolus_.

Kingsley, satisfecho por haber cumplido con su parte, sonreía abiertamente.

-¿Qué te parece, Sophia?

-Creí que tardarías más, padre – admitió la chica – Estoy impresionada.

La chica sonreía también, observó a los chicos lentamente.

-Solo te faltan dos personas y ya podemos comenzar con los ensayos – le volvió a sonreír. El ministro frunció el ceño.

-Tienes a la mayoría de los chicos – dejó salir el ministro alzando un poco la voz llamando la atención de los demás – Puedes comenzar con ellos y completar el elenco con otros magos y…

-¡De ninguna manera! – Replicó Sophia, esta vez los chicos prestaban atención a la conversación con mayor interés – Padre, es importante traer a los otros dos chicos.

-¿Por qué?

-¡Sin '_Wendy'_ y '_Tinker_ _Bell'_ no puede haber obra!

-¡¿Qué?! – no solo el ministro preguntó, todos los chicos en coro también lo hicieron.

-¿Cómo que sin '_Wendy'_ y '_Tinker_ _Bell'_? – Reclamó Pansy - ¡Yo interpretaré a esa '_Wendy'_!

-No lo creo – Sophia comenzó a repartir pergaminos a los chicos en donde indicaban qué personajes interpretaría cada uno de ellos.

-¿Cómo que seré el hermano número uno, un tal '_Jonh'_? – reclamó Pansy.

Blaise comenzó a reírse burlonamente de ella.

-¿De qué te ríes, '_craken'_? – al moreno se le borró la sonrisa.

-¿Qué?

Cada uno de los chicos comenzó a leer lo que le tocaría interpretar.

-Aquí hay un error – declaró Ron – Dice que yo soy la princesa '_Tigrilla'_ y que estoy enamorado de 'Peter Pan' es decir de Harry…

Hubo risas nerviosas.

-Sí, también aquí dice que soy la sirena – Neville se unió a los reclamos.

-Yo soy el hermano número dos, un tal '_Michael'_ – refunfuñó Ginny – Han dado personajes masculinos a las mujeres y viceversa.

-No hay ningún error – confesó Sophia – Esos son los personajes que interpretarán.

-¿Y por qué Harry es el único que tiene papel masculino y…

-Lo que yo quiero saber… – Blaise interrumpió a Ron – Es el cómo le van a hacer para que mi buen amigo Draco Malfoy participe haciendo el papel de '_Wendy'_ y a mi otro súper amigo Theodore Nott interprete a '_Tinker_ _Bell'_ – terminó la oración con una sonrisa ladeada. Estaba seguro que ninguno de esos dos chicos participaría en la obra.

-¿Padre? – la chica se dirigió a Kingsley que desde hace rato no decía nada.

-Emh… claro… esto… - Kingsley los miraba lentamente – Harry, ¿Por qué no los has reclutado aún?

El aludido enarcó una ceja.

-Les doy cuarenta y ocho horas para atraer a los dos chicos y así comenzar a ensayar – Sophia se dio la vuelta.

-Chicos… tenemos que trabajar como equipo – informó el ministro en cuanto su hija los dejó solos – A ninguno de nosotros nos conviene que esta obra se venga abajo.

-Será imposible convencer a Malfoy y a Nott para que se unan a la obra – opinó Hermione.

-Nosotros fuimos chantajeados, ¿Por qué a ellos no? – refunfuñó Ginny cruzándose de brazos.

-_Querida_, solo fue un golpe de suerte el que hayas dado con mi secreto, pero créeme que Malfoy y Nott son muy _reservados,_ ni siquiera nosotros, que somos sus amigos, sabemos alguno – confesó Pansy.

-Sin tan solo supiéramos un secreto de ellos todo sería más sencillo… - dejó salir de manera chantajista el ministro.

-Theodore sabe el secreto de Draco – dejó salir no queriendo la cosa Pansy.

-Hace unos momentos dijiste que ellos son muy reservados – gruñó Ginny.

-Ellos eran muy unidos en Hogwarts, así que ellos deben saber sus secretos – le respondió la ex Slytherin.

-¿Y cómo averiguaremos el secreto de alguno de ellos?

-Yo sé de alguien que podría tener un secreto de Nott – confesó Ron.

Blaise frunció el ceño.

-¿Quién de nosotros podría saber algo de Theo que Pansy y yo no sabemos? – se quejó Blaise.

Ron, con una sonrisa de lado, miró de soslayo a Neville, el cual enrojeció rápidamente al sentir todas las miradas sobre él.

-Oh, vaya, vaya – Pansy soltó una sonrisa coqueta – Así que Longbottom está enamorado de mi querido y silencioso amigo Theodore…

-¡Genial! – dejó salir frustrado, Blaise.

-¿Y bien? – apremió el ministro.

-Preferiría decírselo a Zabini y Parkinson a solas – declaró Neville, creyendo que eso era lo más justo.

-De acuerdo. Ya escucharon a Sophia, tienen cuarenta y ocho horas para convencer a Malfoy y Nott – comunicó el ministro rápidamente ahora dejando el asunto en manos de Blaise y Pansy – A los demás los veo en dos días aquí mismo para el ensayo. Estudien sus líneas.

El ministro salió. Neville, Pansy y Blaise entraron a una pequeña oficina del teatro, mientras que los demás hojeaban el libreto.

-¡Aquí dice que le dé un beso en la mejilla a '_Peter_ _Pan'_, es decir a Harry! – se quejó el pelirrojo.

-Al menos es en la mejilla – le consoló Hermione – Malfoy lo tiene que besar en la boca.

-¡¿Qué?! – Harry pasó las hojas frenéticamente del libreto - ¡Genial! – murmuró sonriente al leerlo.

Mientras tanto, en la oficina del teatro…

Neville estaba sentado tras un escritorio mientras que Pansy lo veía sentado del otro lado y Blaise se paseaba de un lado a otro.

-¿Y bien?, ¿Cuál es el secreto? – gruñó Blaise sin dejar su caminata.

Neville sentía a su corazón latir de manera alarmante dentro de él.

-Exactamente… ¿Cuántos novios le conocieron a… Nott? – el ex Gryffindor se quería enterrar vivo por andar ventilando las preferencias sexuales del chico que le gustaba.

-¡Vaya! Este leoncito sí que sabe hacer sus deberes muy bien – reconoció Pansy – Así que sabes que a Theodore le gustan los chicos.

El aludido enrojeció violentamente.

-¿A qué viene esa pregunta? – Reclamó Blaise - ¿Sigues investigándolo?

-Tranquilo, _amor_ – Pansy dejó salir una sonrisa floja – Respondiendo a tu pregunta Longbottom, solo le conocí a un chico.

-¿Quién? – espetó rápidamente Blaise.

Neville no estaba muy seguro, pero tenía la ligera sospecha que Zabini sentía algo por Theodore.

-Tú, _cariño_ – la chica le guiñó el ojo. Blaise gruñó. Neville entornó los ojos.

Sin duda, los ex Slytherin eran para él las personas más extrañas del mundo mágico.

-¿Y bien? – Blaise insistió a Neville, odiaba el hecho que Neville supiera cosas de Theodore y él no.

-Sé de alguien más – murmuró el león.

-¿Quién? – gruñó Blaise.

Definitivamente, Blaise Zabini seguía sintiendo algo por Theodore y no le importaba demostrarlo frente a su actual novia, la cual parecía divertida en todo ese asunto del 'otro novio' de Nott.

Neville tomó mucho aire antes de revelar aquel nombre.

-El profesor Snape.

Por unos segundos, Neville creyó que había matado a los Slytherin de la impresión. Ninguno de los chicos hablaba. Pansy solo abría y cerraba la boca, pero sin articular palabra alguna. Blaise estaba de piedra, había detenido su caminata repentinamente.

-¿Cómo…? – Blaise reanudó sus caminatas – Explícalo – exigió.

-Fue en… sexto curso. Esa noche no podía dormir, así que fui a dar una vuelta por el castillo, tomé "_prestada_" la capa invisible de Harry antes de salir. Cuando llegué a las mazmorras vi a alguien caminar sigilosamente, era Theodore Nott.

-¿Desde ese tiempo ya estabas enamorado de él? – preguntó bruscamente el Slytherin.

-¡Blaise! – Le reprendió Pansy al ver a Neville abochornado – No le hagas caso, continúa – el aludido asintió.

-Cuando llegó al aula de pociones, había otra persona esperándolo, el profesor Snape.

-Eso no prueba nada – aclaró el moreno rápidamente.

-¡Blaise! – regañó Pansy. El aludido gruñó.

-Ambos entraron al aula – continuó relatando Neville – Se me hacía extraño que ambos se vieran a esa hora, sobre todo cuando Theodore no era prefecto y no estaba castigado. Así que entré al aula también y… - Neville enrojeció – Ellos… se besaban… y luego… bueno… ellos se acariciaron y…

Blaise entornó los ojos.

-¿Lo hicieron? ¿Snape y Theo? – preguntó Pansy. Neville enrojeció aún mas - ¡Los viste haciéndolo!

-¡Quise salir, pero el profesor Snape hechizó la puerta antes de que pudiera hacerlo!

-¡Eres un pervertido Longbottom! – declaró el chico Zabini.

-¿El profesor Snape fue amable con él? – preguntó la chica.

Neville volvió a enrojecer violentamente.

-¡Pansy! – se quejó el supuesto novio.

-Solo quería saber si el profesor Snape es así con todos o solo…

-¡¿Tú también te liaste con él?! – Blaise chilló - ¿Me engañaste con él?

-Tú te liaste con Theodore antes de que yo me liara con Snape! – reprochó Pansy.

Neville ubicó rápidamente la salida, no quería enterarse de más cosas, ya era suficiente con que lo creyeran un 'pervertido'.

-¡Chicos! – Llamó su atención pero ambos chicos seguían discutiendo – Solo tienen cuarenta y ocho horas para traer a Malfoy y Nott y…

En vista que la supuesta pareja seguía enfrascada en la discusión se dispuso a salir y dejarlos con sus problemas de amoríos.

Sin embargo, al salir el ambiente no estaba mejor. Ron reclamaba a Harry algo sobre un beso en la mejilla. Hannah, Luna y Susan estaban cantando algo como _"Los niños perdidos somos_…". Hermione transformando su mano en un garfio...

Definitivamente de esa obra no saldría nada bueno. De pronto a Neville ya no le pareció tan buena idea en participar en ésta.

* * *

**Ya estamos cerca del final Q_Q**

**Gracias por leerme y por sus lindos comentarios *0***

**Besos**

**PISLIB n_n**


	5. Capitulo Cinco: Peter Pan

**5/6**

**Capitulo Cinco:**

**Peter Pan**

El director de San Mungo se encontraba en su oficina revisando unos expedientes cuando un chico, de piel blanca y de ojos color azul oscuro, entró.

-Theodore – le llamó.

-Draco, es hora – le dijo el recién llegado.

El rubio se mordió el labio inferior en son de duda.

-¿Qué tengo que hacer? – el chico Nott sonrió de lado.

-Participar en una obra de teatro llamada 'Peter Pan'.

-No – fue la rotunda respuesta del rubio.

-De acuerdo – Theo se levantó dispuesto a irse. Draco lo detuvo a unos cuantos pasos de llegar a la puerta.

-Espera, lo haré.

El recién llegado sonrió complacido. Regresó hasta el escritorio y se sentó frente al rubio. Por otro lado Draco se debatía en una lucha interna entre participar en esa obra o dejar que Theodore revelara su secreto. Después de todo, así consistía el trato que tenían desde los tiempos de Hogwarts, Draco tenía que hacer un favor al ojiazul y a cambio éste le guardaría su secreto.

-¿Por qué yo? – quiso saber el rubio.

-Órdenes de la hija del ministro – informó Theo desligándose de toda responsabilidad.

El rubio frunció el ceño mientras trataba de recordar a la hija del ministro.

-Insisto, ¿Por qué yo?

Theodore Nott se encogió de hombros.

-¿Por qué has venido tú a decírmelo?

-Porque soy el único que podría hacer que participes en ella – Draco entrecerró los ojos.

-Estarás en la obra, ¿cierto? – le sonrió de lado.

-Sí.

-¿Cómo te convencieron? – quiso saber el rubio.

-Blaise y yo tuvimos… una plática interesante.

-¿Blaise también está en la obra?

-Si, al igual que tu 'objeto de fantasía' – Theo uso un tono inquisidor. El rubio entornó los ojos.

-¿Potter estará en la obra?

-Tengo entendido que será el personaje principal.

-¿Y yo?

-No lo sé. Este es el libreto, mañana a primera hora es el ensayo. No faltes.

Nott salió de la oficina. Draco estando solo, sonrió triunfante.

Sin embargo Theo estaba más que preocupado, aún no podía olvidar la sonrisa ladina de Blaise cuando fue a chantajearlo… emh, invitarlo cordialmente para salir en la obra. Sin duda el moreno sabía algo más sobre esa obra y no le importó compartirlo con él. Aunque lo que más le preocupaba a Theo era el hecho de que Blaise sabía su secreto, ¿Cómo era que sabía de la relación que mantuvo en Hogwarts con Severus Snape? Sea como haya sido, Theo ya estaba dentro de la obra y Draco también.

Harry no pudo disimular su nerviosismo al ver llegar a Draco Malfoy al teatro, temía la reacción del rubio en cuanto se enterara del papel que interpretaría.

-Muy bien, ya estamos todos – la voz de Sophia resonó en el lugar – Comencemos con el ensayo.

Los demás chicos comenzaron a sacar sus libretos, Draco pudo notar cierto nerviosismo en la mayoría de ellos.

-Comenzaremos en la escena donde 'Peter' les presenta a 'Wendy' a los niños perdidos y les dice que será su mamá – Pansy soltó una sonrisa burlona – Continuaremos con la escena siguiente donde 'Tinker Bell' se pone celosa – continuó Sophia. En esta ocasión fue Blaise el que no pudo reprimir la sonrisa. Theo frunció el ceño – Ensayaremos con los vestuarios.

Las chicas comenzaron a dispersarse lentamente hacia sus camerinos, los chicos en cambio se quedaron rezagados al ver que tanto Draco como Theo se acercaban a la hija del ministro.

-Aún no nos has dicho qué personajes interpretaremos – gruñó Draco.

Sophia observó a los dos chicos de arriba-abajo.

-Ustedes serán algunos de los personajes principales – la sonrisa de la chica no le dio buena espina a Draco.

-'Peter Pan' será Potter – le recordó.

-Lo sé – sonrió aun más la chica.

Theodore entrecerró los ojos, la noche anterior se había leído completo el libreto y a su punto de vista había cuatro personajes principales: Peter Pan, el capitán Garfio, Wendy y Tinker Bell (el personaje más ridículo a su parecer). Potter interpretaría a 'Peter Pan', así que solo quedaría un personaje masculino, a lo que lo llevó a la siguiente conclusión: Draco o él interpretaría a un personaje femenino.

-Este es tu vestuario Malfoy y éste el tuyo, Nott – Sophia les entregó un par de prendas a cada uno.

-¡Esto es un vestido! – Reclamó Draco al observar la prenda – No usaré ningún vestido.

-Sí lo harás, porque eres 'Wendy' y tú…

Theodore, al percatarse que también en sus manos tenía un vestido, le envió una mirada gélida advirtiéndole que no dijera el nombre de aquella ridícula hada en voz alta.

-¡No seré esa estúpida 'Wendy'! – Draco parecía fuera de sí – Prefiero ser un árbol o la piedra, pero no seré 'Wendy'.

-Draco, deja de lloriquear – gruñó Theo. Internamente preferiría ser esa estúpida 'Wendy' a ser la estúpida hada - ¿Recuerdas porqué estas aquí? – El rubio frunció el ceño – Lee la penúltima página.

El aludido hojeó el libreto, se le visualizó una sonrisa.

-¿Dónde está mi camerino?

Diez minutos después…

-Escena "Llegada de 'Wendy'" – anunció Sophia desde uno de los asientos de enfrente.

En el escenario estaban Luna, Hannah y Susan disfrazadas de los niños perdidos.

-¡Allá viene Peter! ¡Peter! – gritó Susan dando saltitos en su lugar, mientras señalaba hacia donde estaría el público.

Arriba de los asientos y hasta el fondo, había un cuartito en donde los esperaban Harry, Draco y Theo, los cuales se sujetarían a una cuerda y llegarían deslizándose con ésta hasta el escenario, simulando volar.

Draco se rascaba constantemente la espalda, Harry se quejaba que el traje estaba muy ajustado en su entre pierna, y Theo iba de un lado a otro para esquivar a Blaise, el cual estaba en su disfraz de 'craken'.

-Este vestido… me pica – se quejó Draco mientras continuaba rascándose la espalda ahora ayudado con su carita - ¡Maldición! Mi piel es delicada, solo uso túnicas de seda y…

-Ya deja de quejarte Malfoy – le sugirió Harry mientras caminaba de manera extraña.

-¡Blaise, deja de manosearme! – Theo logró zafarse de las garras de su amigo.

Hermione, que acaba de llegar, al ver la escena se quedó pasmada.

-Emh, chicos, cambio de planes. No harán su entrada desde aquí.

Así que entre vestuarios ajustados, niños perdidos desafinados, craken acosadores y hadas acosadas, después de cinco horas lograron hacer un ensayo decente.

-¡Excelente! Buen trabajo – exclamó Sophia – Mañana es el estreno, los espero.

Y al día siguiente…

-¡Merlín! ¿Toda esta gente ha venido a verme? – exclamó Draco tras asomarse levemente por el telón.

-¿Solo a ti? – dejó salir Hermione frunciendo el ceño.

-Soy 'Wendy', Granger. Sin mí no hay obra – dejó salir solemnemente mientras que, distraídamente, comenzaba a rascarse la espalda.

En cuestión de segundos el teatro terminó de llenarse y los chicos comenzaron a actuar.

El telón se subió.

-¡Niños perdidos! – gritó Harry/Peter, el cual descendía levemente desde el techo con Draco/Wendy en brazos.

-¡Peter! ¡Peter! – gritaron al unísono Susan y Hannah, los niños perdidos número uno y dos.

-¡Miren a quién les he traído! – Harry/Peter sonreía abiertamente – Ella es Wendy, su nueva 'mamá'.

Draco/Wendy al escuchar esto gruñó y se cruzó de brazos.

Tras bambalinas del lado derecho, Sophia se estaba preocupando.

-¿Por qué tengo el presentimiento que algo no va a salir bien?

Mientras tanto del lado izquierdo, estaba Theo/Tinker Bell tratando de hacer más largo su vestido.

-¡Qué hada tan sexy! – Blaise lo abrazó por la espalda.

El aludido trató de zafarse inútilmente.

-¡Tinker Bell! – Gritó Harry/Peter desde el escenario - ¿Dónde se habrá metido?

-Ni cinco minutos has estado conmigo, me nombras 'mamá' de… éstos y ¿ya estas llamando a la 'otra', Potter? – reclamó el rubio.

-¡Peter! – le corrigió Luna/niño perdido número tres, que hablaba por primera vez.

-¿Otras? – preguntó desconcertado Harry/Peter. El rubio gruñó.

-¿Y si el capitán Garfio la ha capturado? – dejó salir asustada Susan/niño perdido uno.

-No lo creo – respondió rápidamente el ojiverde – Tinker Bell tiene que conocer a Wendy – alzó la voz para hacerle saber a Theo/Tinker Bell que ya era hora de entrar en escena.

Sophia se mordía las uñas, la obra se estaba saliendo de control.

-¡Tinker Bell! – llamó Hannah/niño perdido dos.

De pronto el aludido salió bruscamente al escenario.

-¿Qué te pasó? – preguntó Draco/Wendy riéndose al ver que su amigo venía con el vestuario desarreglado.

-Un craken me acosa – gruñó el aludido.

Los niños perdidos entornaron los ojos. Draco/Wendy sonrió de lado. Sophia se dio un manotazo en la frente.

-¡Se están saliendo del guión! – murmuró enojada Hermione/capitán Garfio, la cual había llegado al lado de Sophia.

-¡Sal, ahora! – Sophia la empujó rápidamente al escenario para salvar el momento.

-Emh… - Hermione/capitán Garfio soltó una sonrisa nerviosa al no saber qué decir, aún faltaba para que su personaje saliera en escena - ¡He ve-venido por Peter! – dijo lo primero que se le vino a la mente.

-Capitán Garfio, aún no es momento que capture a Peter – dejó salir serenamente Luna/niño perdido tres – Primero, Wendy tiene que conocer a Tinker Bell.

-La conozco desde Hogwarts, no te preocupes niño perdido tres – respondió como si nada Draco/Wendy.

El público estaba fascinado desde hace rato con lo que veían y escuchaban, sin duda esa nueva versión de 'Peter Pan' era muy interesante, sobre todo porque los personajes eran interpretados por las figuras más importante del mundo mágico.

-¡¿Pero qué haces aquí?! – quiso saber Hermione/capitán Garfio al ver a Blaise/craken aparecer en escena.

-¡Extraño a Tinker Bell! – exclamó el aludido aventándose, literalmente, hacia Theo/hada.

-¡Peter has algo! – gritó Susan/niño perdido uno.

-¡Ayúdala! – apoyó Hannah/niño perdido dos, la cual corría de un lado a otro.

-Pero si esto es divertido – dejó salir Ron/princesa Tigrilla, el cual había entrado en escena impulsado por una histérica Sophia.

Draco/Wendy, que veía a los niños perdidos gritando y corriendo de un lado a otro por todo el escenario, exclamó:

-¿Quieres que sea la madre de… _éstos_?

-¿Tienes miedo? – preguntó Pansy/hermano Jonh, quien junto con Ginny/hermano Michael habían entrado a escena.

Sophia, al ver a todos en el escenario, no sabía si gritarles o ponerse a llorar.

Pansy/Jonh, en un ataque de celos alejó a Blaise/craken, el cual estaba manoseando a Theo/Tinker Bell.

-¡Este craken debe estar en el agua! – Neville/sirena con un ligero movimiento de varita, la cual estaba escondida tras su aleta, hizo salir del escenario al moreno ex Slytherin. No le agradó verlo manosear al chico de sus sueños.

-¡Las sirenas también! – Pansy/Jonh, que no le agradó que agredieran a su novio (solo ella podía hacerlo) también hizo salir a Neville/sirena de escena con un hechizo no verbal.

El público se divertía a lo grande, sobre todo al ver a Ron/princesa Tigrilla perseguir a Hermione/capitán Garfio insistentemente en todo el escenario.

-¡Vamos, dímelo! – Pedía el pelirrojo – Soy tu novio y su hermano, tengo derecho a saber el secreto de Ginny.

Ginny/hermano Michael agarró fuertemente a su hermano del brazo y ambos salieron de escena en una calurosa discusión.

A esas alturas el público ya no sabía nada de la trama, pero sin duda era la mejor versión de 'Peter Pan'.

-Terminemos con esto Potter – sugirió Draco/Wendy un tanto irritado por no ser el centro de atención desde hace rato.

-¿Y cómo? – quiso saber el aludido al ver el alboroto de sus amigos. El rubio sonrió de lado, el ojiverde se puso nervioso.

-¡Silencio! – Gritó Draco/Wendy, todos quedaron en silencio, incluso el público - ¡Expulso! – Apuntó hacia Hermione/capitán Garfio la cual salió volando fuera del escenario cayendo encima de Sophia - ¡Tú! – le dijo a Pansy/hermano Jonh - ¡Piérdete!

-¿Disculpa? – preguntó ofendida la chica.

-Soy tu "hermana mayor", así que obedece – siseó el rubio y la aludida fulminándolo con la mirada salió del escenario – Y ustedes, váyanse a dormir – ordenó a los niños perdidos.

-No eres nuestra hermana mayor – reclamó Susan/niño perdido uno, la cual no quería salir de escena.

-Pero Potter…

-¡Peter! – corrigió en automático Luna/niño perdido tres.

-… sí él, me dijo que soy su "mamá" y los hijos obedecen – sonrió triunfante Draco/Wendy.

Las chicas enarcaron una ceja, pero no se movieron. Theo/Tinker Bell gruñó.

-Wendy quiere cumplir con su fantasía… ¡muévanse! – las comenzó a empujar hasta salir del escenario dejándolos solos.

-¿Fantasía? – quiso saber Harry/Peter, el rubio sonrió de lado y lo besó.

Theodore tenía razón, el secreto que le conocía desde sus tiempos de Hogwarts era besar al gran Harry Potter frente a toda la comunidad mágica donde no hubiera reclamos de nadie, sino aplausos. Sin duda una gran fantasía que era un tanto imposible.

Sin embargo, el público sorprendido por el inesperado final aplaudió satisfecho. Draco sonrió de lado mientras que un Harry Potter lo observaba embelesado.

Su fantasía se le había cumplido.

Se bajó el telón.

-¿Satisfecha, Sophia? – le preguntó Kingsley al llegar a su lado.

-La verdad padre, no sabía que temieras tanto que le revelara al mundo mágico que usas calzoncillos con dibujos de ositos – la chica le guiñó un ojo antes de encaminarse hacia la salida.

-¿Qué? – el ministro abrió los ojos de manera alarmante.

-No te preocupes padre, tu secreto está a salvo aún… mientras no me pida otra obra – refunfuñó la chica.

-¿Otra obra?, ¿de qué hablas?

-Que no fuiste el único chantajeado – gruñó.

-¿Te chantajearon? ¿Quién?

-No importa padre, la obra ya se realizó, todos estamos en paz.

Sophia salió del teatro dejando a su padre atrás, a lo lejos pudo visualizar al autor de todo aquel embrollo al lado de otro chico. Y al aparecer era _su_ chico.

-¿Por qué no me sorprende? – murmuró al verlos desaparecer juntos – Me preguntó, ¿Cómo podré hacer buen uso de este secreto?

Y así con una sonrisa maquiavélica y planeando su _chantaje_… emh, favor, Sophia también se desapareció.

* * *

**Y bien, este es el último capi, nos leemos en el Epílogo y con éste descubrirán al autor de todo este embrollo XD**

**Gracias por leer y sus lindos reviews *0***

**Saludos**

**PISLIB n_n**


	6. Epilogo

6/6

**Epilogo.**

Draco salía del teatro, dos horas atrás la obra 'Peter Pan' ya había concluido, tenía caminando alrededor de cinco minutos cuando visualizó a lo lejos a Harry Potter, el cual estaba recargado en una pared, aparentemente esperando a alguien.

-¿Por qué tan solo, Potter? – quiso saber Draco al estar frente a él.

-Estoy esperando a alguien – respondió el ojiverde.

-Eso es obvio – recalcó Draco – Y se puede saber… ¿a quién?

-A…_Wendy_ – murmuró Harry con un brillo en los ojos. Draco sonrió de lado.

Harry le extendió la mano, el rubio la estrechó e inmediatamente sintió una sacudida en el estomago. Cuando de nuevo tuvo los pies en tierra firme abrió los ojos y reconoció su propio departamento.

-¿Y bien? – inquirió Harry, soltándole la mano.

Draco se encaminó hacia su habitación, seguido del ojiverde.

-Debo reconocer que te has lucido – aceptó Draco – lo lograste.

Harry sonrió se lado.

-Creí que todo se acabaría cuando Nott no estaba frente a nosotros ese día que nos reunió Sophia.

-Te dije que Longbottom sabía su secreto – el rubio frunció el ceño mientras se dejaba caer en la cama e invitaba a señas a Harry para que se acercara a su lado.

-Lo olvidé, suerte que Ron estaba al tanto de los sentimientos de Neville con Nott – dejó salir Harry mientras se dejaba caer encima de Draco.

-¿Qué secreto usaste con Sophia para chantajearla?

-No la chantajeé – replicó rápidamente Harry – Solo le pedí _amablemente_ que… produjera la obra.

-Amenazándola con revelar su secreto, por si no lo sabías Harry, eso se llama chantaje.

El aludido gruñó.

-¿Y bien? – el rubio le dio casto beso en los labios.

-El de su novio secreto, está saliendo con el asistente de su padre – Harry lo veía embobado.

-Muy buena – felicitó Draco, dedicándole una sonrisa - ¿Ahora qué obra le pedimos que patrocine?

Harry enarcó una ceja.

-No creo que eso funcione dos veces, amor – reconoció Harry – Con el secreto que le dimos de su padre tiene para que la deje salir con su novio e incluso casarse.

-¿Y quién dijo que usaremos el mismo secreto? – inquirió Draco mientras desabrochaba los botones de la camisa del ojiverde.

-Me pregunto, quién tuvo tan mala influencia sobre ti, Draco – musitó Harry. El rubio sonrió de lado.

-¿Qué te parece 'La cenicienta'? – le enseñó el libro de cuentos que minutos atrás reposaba sobre la mesita de noche.

Harry observó atentamente la portada, el rubio aprovechando la distracción del moreno comenzó a besar sus pezones mientras que sus manos recorrían la mayor parte de la espalda.

-Suena tentador – jadeó el ojiverde – Serás una… princesa sexy.

Draco detuvo sus caricias y sus besos.

-¡Ah, no! Esta vez seré tu príncipe – refunfuñó el de ojos grises – Te perdono que me hayas dado el papel de Wendy, pero ahora tú serás mi princesa y… Theo será tu hada madrina.

-De acuerdo – accedió Harry mientras le daba un casto beso en los labios e instando al rubio a continuar sus besos y caricias.

Draco, en un rápido movimiento, dejó a Harry debajo de él en donde comenzó a atacarlo con besos alrededor de su cuello, luego bajó hacia su pecho dejando un rastro de saliva por todo el camino.

-Y Blaise será el 'ratón Jaq' – el ex Slytherin sonreía abiertamente. Harry jadeó en son de respuesta, no estaba muy seguro de lo que decía el rubio, solo era consciente de las caricias y besos de Draco.

-¿Me explicarás eso que dijo Nott sobre tu 'fantasía'? – le preguntó al recordar aquellas palabras del chico.

-Ya se me cumplió – Draco se apartó de él – Mejor hazme realidad la otra fantasía que aún no llega.

-¿Cuál? – el ojiverde parpadeó, nervioso.

-Báilame.

Harry se levantó y comenzó a bailarle de manera erótica, Draco se mordió el labio inferior al ver que los movimientos del ojiverde eran cada vez más sensuales.

-Ven aquí – le pidió al no resistirse más.

-Si los chicos supieran… - anunció Harry mientras gateaba lentamente hacia Draco – Que nuestro gran secreto fue montar todo este embrollo para hacerlos participar en la obra.

Draco volvió aprisionar a Harry bajo él.

-Para tener los cargos que tienen… - lo besó en el pecho – son excelentes actores… - sus besos bajaron cada vez más – hasta Nott, el que menos me lo esperaba… - de un solo tirón le arrebató los pantalones y la ropa interior.

-Yo ni siquiera me esperaba… - Harry gimió al sentir a Draco atrapar su erección con la boca –… que anduviera con Snape… – el ojiverde se arqueó cuando el rubio comenzó a succionar cada vez más rápido – si se entera que tú has estado divulgando su secreto…

Draco dejó la palpitante erección del moreno y bajó hasta su entrada donde comenzó a prepararlo.

-No lo sabe y mientras no lo sepa, seguirá haciéndole de hada – refunfuñó Draco mientras que con un movimiento de varita se desvestía. Con una sonrisa ladina tomó posesivamente a Harry de las caderas.

-¡Que sexy te ves cuando te pones amenazante! – Harry besó a Draco mientras que éste entraba lentamente en él - ¿Quién va a ir mañana con Sophia?

-No puedo… creer que… estemos hablando de esto… justo en estos… momentos – Harry jadeaba conforme Draco tomaba terreno dentro de él.

-Como si no… lo hubiéramos… hecho antes – jadeó el rubio – Así surgió… el anterior… ¿lo recuerdas? – Harry gimió en son de respuesta.

Draco comenzó a moverse lentamente mientras que con una de sus manos atendía, a la abandonada y urgida, erección de Harry. El moreno no hacía más que jadear por las sensaciones que le provocaban los movimientos del rubio.

-Yo… – dejó salir Draco, después de dedicarle un par de besos al cuello del moreno.

-¿Tú, qué? – dejó salir desconcertado el ojiverde.

-Yo iré con Sophia – Draco comenzó a embestir más rápidamente a Harry.

Solo fue cuestión de minutos para que el rubio llegara al clímax, seguido del moreno. Se quedaron un rato en silencio, uno al lado del otro. Draco abrazó a Harry.

-¿Te imaginas lo que pasaría si nuestros amigos se dan cuenta que nosotros desde un principio estábamos detrás de todo? – preguntó Harry, medio asustado.

-¿Cómo lo sabrían? – el rubio frunció el ceño.

-Sencillo – respondió una tercera voz.

Harry y Draco voltearon a ver hacia la puerta, en ésta estaban todos los chicos que habían participado en la obra, incluso Sophia y el propio ministro estaban con ellos.

-Lo siento, amo señor Potter – respondió Kreacher – La señorita Granger me da más miedo que el que no debe ser nombrado – el elfo temblaba como gelatina.

Los diez chicos junto con Sophia y Kingsley los fulminaban con la mirada mientras se cruzaban de brazos.

Harry y Draco intercambiaron miradas entre ellos mientras pasaban saliva trabajosamente. En esta ocasión, ni el más íntimo secreto de cada uno de sus amigos los salvaría de esa situación.

-¡Esperen! – Arguyó rápidamente Draco - ¡Nosotros también fuimos chantajeados!

-¿Por quién? – Hermione entrecerró sus ojos, por alguna extraña razón no se fiaba de ellos.

Los recién llegados observaban expectantes a los dos chicos, Harry sentía que pronto moriría del bochorno al sentirse tan expuesto.

-¡Hagrid! – Gritó Draco, los presentes no disimularon su sorpresa.

-No puede ser – dejó salir Ron.

-Es verdad, ya saben que él tiene ideas muy disparatadas – lo apoyó Harry.

-¡Vamos por él! – Instó el ministro, los chicos salieron detrás de él mientras lanzaban improperios en contra del guardabosque de Hogwarts.

-¡Fiu! – Draco se desplomó en la cama, al verse solos.

-¿Por qué les ha dicho que fue Hagrid?

-Me la debía por el hipogrifo – el rubio se levantó rápidamente – Además, eso nos da tiempo.

-¿Tiempo?

-Para irnos de aquí, ¿Cuánto crees que tarden en darse cuenta que Hagrid no fue el que ha planeado todo esto?

-Tienes razón – comenzó a vestirse también.

En cuestión de minutos ambos se desaparecieron del departamento justo en el momento en que los demás volvían.

-¡Nos han engañado, otra vez! – el gritó de Hermione Granger retumbó en el lugar.

**FIN**

* * *

**Gracias por leerme hasta el final y sobre todo por sus lindos comentarios *0***

**Hasta la próxima**

**PISLIB n_n**


End file.
